Inquisitor Armishok
Inquisitor Armishok is a powerful Human Psyker and an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus known for being a devoted Oblationist, having damned his own soul in order to fight the ennemies of the God-Emperor of Mankind. He is very secretive and usually works on his own, scorning the use of Acolytes. His sole companion is a pet Gyrinx named Matagot he found on an unknown Forbidden World. History Early Life Nothing is known about the early life of the Inquisitor Armishok, except that he came from the Shrine World of Kor'ha and has been sent to the Adeptus Astra Telepathica when he was a child. He then served as a Primaris Psyker within the Astra Militarum, in the 150th Korkiran Legion for many decades. Leolya Broluur One day, during an assault against a bastion of a Black Legion Chaos Warband, he managed to survive to his fight against a Bloodthrister and has been saved in extremis by Leolya Broluur, an Ordo Malleus Inquisitor. She was quite impressed on how a mere Imperial Guard's Psyker was able to survive an encounter with one of Khorne's Greater Daemon. The Inquisitor then proposed the young Psyker to become her Acolyte, to assist them in her fight against the creatures of the Warp in the name of the God-Emperor. He gladfully accepted her proposal and joined her in the war against the Archenemy. In the Inquisition He followed the Inquisitor Broluur during many decades, using his powerful psychic abilities to support her exceptional martial ones. When they combined their respectives abilities, they were unstoppable, eradicating the chaotic filth that infested our universe. It is only after many decades that his mentor talked to him about her faction within the Inquisition, the Oblationists. She explained that the only way to fight the ennemies of the God-Emperor is by allowing the purest of His servants to use the very powers they are fighting, damning their soul in order to gain the power they need, be it alien or chaotic. She then proposed to make him take the Oath of Oblation, thus making him a true member of the minor Radical faction of the Inquisition. Being a devoted servant of the God-Emperor and ready to sacrifice his own soul for the benefit of Mankind, he accepted her proposal and start his final test to become one of her Oathed Acolytes. The Oath of Oblation (to be added) Beliefs Inquisitor Armishok is a member of the Oblationist, a minor Radical faction of the Inquisition, who thinks that the purest servants of the God-Emperor must sacrifice their soul to serve Mankind by using heretical technologies and knowledge. He is also a fanatic of the Imperial Cult and abhor any kind of heresy, cleansing every planets he goes to make sure that nothing chaotic or alien remains. Realtions Ennemies Angels of Sin: * Because of the attack on his homeworld, Armishok sweared to make the Angels of Sin Chaos Warband pay for their crimes and hunt them down throughout the Milky Way. Power and Equipement Bolt Pistol: * A Bolt Pistol is a smaller version of the Bolter in standard use by the Space Marines and other Imperial forces such as the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas and certain members of the Astra Militarum and the Imperial Navy. Powerful and utilitarian side arms, Bolt Pistols have seen service within many of the Imperium's military forces since its inception in the 30th Millennium. Daemon Sword: * A Daemon Sword is a mighty artefact of Chaos, a blasphemous union of the Materium's matter and the Immaterium's spirit. It is most often given as a gift from the Ruinous Powers to their favoured mortal servants. As the name implies, a Daemon Weapon is a weapon into which has been bound the essence of a daemon. Category:Characters Category:Imperium Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:TheRedWalloon